1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprinkler, and more particularly to a sprinkler including a shutoff control device for selectively blocking or sealing one or more of the water spray nozzles and for controlling the water to selectively discharge or flow out through one or more of the water spray nozzles or discharging openings and for controlling the water spraying patterns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical sprinklers comprise one or more tubular members rotatably or pivotally attached and supported in a supporting base and including a number of water discharging holes formed therein for allowing the water to flow out through the water discharging holes.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,247 to Roman, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,458 to Ko disclose two of the typical oscillating sprinklers each also comprising one or more tubular members including a number of water discharging holes formed therein for allowing the water to flow out through the water discharging holes, and the tubular members may also be rotatably or pivotally attached and supported in a supporting base for swinging or oscillating relative to the supporting base.
However, normally, the water discharging holes may not be selectively blocked or sealed such that the water spraying patterns may not be suitably controlled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,218 to Heren et al. disclose another typical sprinkler having an adjustable water control mechanism attached to the typical sprinkler to control the width of the spray patter discharged from the water discharging openings of the typical sprinkler.
However, similarly, the water discharging openings of the typical sprinkler also may not be selectively blocked or sealed such that the water spraying patterns of the typical sprinkler also may not be suitably controlled.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,258,286 to Wang et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,284,714 to Wang et al. disclose two of the typical oscillating sprinklers each comprising a water shutoff and discharge control device for controlling the water to discharge or flow out through the water spray nozzles or discharging openings and for selectively changing the water spraying patterns.
However, a control rod or shaft is required to be attached to the sprinkler and engaged with each of the water spray nozzles or discharging openings in order to control the water to discharge or flow out through each of the water spray nozzles or discharging openings, and the other water spray nozzles or discharging openings that have no control rods or shafts may not be selectively blocked or sealed by the control rods or shafts, or the control rods or shafts may not be used to block or seal the other water spray nozzles or discharging openings.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional water control devices for the sprinklers.